Episode 205 (Manga)
Synopsis Guts and his party are allowed to share a room in Enoch Village. In the room, Schierke presents everyone with a small lock of hair to tie around their fingers, explaining that through the use of magic the hair will allow their life force, or "od", to connect and allow limited telepathic communication. Schierke then asks the rest of the group to abide by her instructions, a command that provokes an outburst from Isidro, who doesn't like the fact that she is assuming the leadership. Schierke explains that, as a witch and magic user, she has the most insight and knowledge when it comes to fighting trolls, a reasoning which Serpico readily accepts. Even Guts is happy acting as Schierke's underling due to the fact that the troll extermination is primarily her job - the rest of the group's job is to provide assistance. Disgraced, Isidro bursts out of the room and runs to the stream on the outskirts of the village, where he practices his swordplay. Eventually, he swings his sword so hard that he is knocked off balance and falls headlong into the shallow ravine. Soaked, he sits down next to the stream, contemplating his lack of progress in one-handed swordplay and the fact that Schierke was allowed to lead the group despite having joined it the most recently. Isidro is surprised by Morgan's sudden appearance. The old man is wandering around the ravine in search of fish to cook for Schierke and the rest of the group. He cautions Isidro that being outside the village alone isn't wise, then sets up a small fire to allow Isidro to dry his clothes. Morgan explains that Enoch Village was once flooded with traffic and flourished when an old highway was in use, but the recent construction of a new highway diverted traffic away and led to the village's nearly-decrepit state. Morgan then mentions Guts' name, leading Isidro to explain that while he doesn't admire the Black Swordsman himself, he does admire the skills he possesses and is following him solely due to the fact that Guts is teaching him to fight. When Morgan asks about Isidro's parents, the boy deflects the matter back onto Morgan, asking what kind of family could let an elderly man wander a forest in search of a witch. What's more, Isidro finds that he cannot understand why Morgan didn't leave Enoch Village when, after coming back with a witch, the other villagers didn't appreciate the fact. Morgan responds that he stays in Enoch out of devotion to its inhabitants, old age and the fact that his entire family is buried in Enoch's cemetery. Suddenly nostalgic, Morgan dives into a story of his childhood. As a boy, he'd always had a wild imagination. When his mother became ill, Morgan entered the nearby forest in search of the mythical witch who could help. Flora gave Morgan the medicine that saved his mother's life, but he never again found the time to wander through the forest until the troll raids began. Isidro lashes out at Morgan for having failed to follow his dream and storms away. Morgan watches the boy walk off before noticing Guts standing behind him. He tells the Black Swordsman of his suspicions of Isidro admiring him, but Guts doesn't respond. In the heart of Enoch Village is the settlement's church, before which Schierke stands. Though her intent is to simply scout the likely area of the next troll attack, she cannot help but be intimidated by church - and by extension, the Holy See's - presence. Two young boys appear behind Schierke and being to pelt her with small stones, frightened of her. They scurry away when Guts appears. Schierke thanks Guts for having had the quick wit to trick the priest into letting the group enter Enoch Village, but she suspects that lying to the villagers could have disastrous consequences. Guts is impressed with how well Flora has trained the young witch, and asks what Schierke had intended to say to the priest upon entering the village. Schierke replies that she believes that not only the priest, but in fact all humans, "are mistaken". Characters in Order of Appearance *Isidro *Puck *Schierke *Ivalera *Serpico *Guts *Farnese *Casca *Morgan *Flora (Flashback)